Sun and Rain
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: A weekend full of sunshines and storms shared between three best friends.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise! Though I wish I did…**

**Sun and Rain**

'I hate fifth year!' exclaimed Albus Potter as he ran his hand through his already messy hair. Scorpius Malfoy nodded before scribbling something down on his essay.

Rose Weasley rolled her eyes at the two boys. 'It's not that bad,' she said and they glanced at each other.

'Says you,' they said together.

'Meaning?' she asked, her eyes narrowed.

'Meaning you're the best in our year,' Scorpius said as he shifted books around on the table they were sitting at. They were up in Gryffindor Tower at a table by a window and both boys were looking thoroughly resentful at seeing other kids sitting by the lake and flying on their brooms through the baby blue sky.

'I'm not the best in every class,' Rose said. 'Al's the best in Potions.'

'True that,' Scorpius said and Albus cast one more longing glance outside before turning back to his essay.

Other fifth and seventh years were scattered across the common room but two well-known seventh years were missing.

'Where are James and Fred?' asked Scorpius. Rose looked up and glanced around the room.

'No idea,' she said.

'They're probably out pulling some prank along with the girls or they're outside,' Albus said glancing outside again.

'Oh, for crying out loud,' Rose said when she saw this. 'Will you stop looking out the window and finish your essay!' Scorpius smirked and Albus rolled his startling green eyes.

'Okay mum,' he said and Rose whacked him over the head with a book.

'Ow!' he cried and she threw him a glare before continuing with her homework.

Albus turned to Scorpius who smirked at him before continuing to try and find his book.

The three of them slowly ploughed their way through their homework and by dinner they only had an essay to do each.

'Look on the bright side,' Scorpius said wearily as they doled Spaghetti Bolognese onto their plates.

'Yeah,' Albus said. 'What's that?'

'Once we finish our homework tonight we can go outside tomorrow,' Scorpius said and Albus raised his head.

'Yes,' he said, a smile appearing on his face.

'I don't think so,' Rose said.

'Why not?' asked Albus exasperated.

'We'll have no homework,' Scorpius argued.

'That's what not what I meant,' Rose said patiently.

At that moment a loud rumble of thunder caused them to look up and see, to the boy's dismay, the enchanted ceiling full of black clouds and as they watched a fork of lightning flashed across the sky and rain begun to pour.

'_That_ is what I meant,' Rose said, smiling slightly at Albus and Scorpius' horrified expressions.

'No,' Albus said. 'No, no, no! It can't do that!'

'That's not fair!' Scorpius cried. 'We spend all day slaving away at homework while it's sunny and warm, and the day we have off it rains!'

'It may blow over,' Rose said consolingly.

Two hours later as Albus left Gryffindor Tower to go down to his dormitory in the Slytherin dungeons, the storm was still raging outside.

The next day at Slytherin table found a rather down hearted Scorpius and Albus. Rose sat next to them eating a slice of toast covered in marmalade jam while reading _Emma_ again.

'Cheer up you two,' she said as she turned to a new chapter.

'Why?' asked Scorpius miserably.

'We can't go and play Quidditch,' Albus said in the same tone.

'Well, just do something else,' she said and they shook their heads.

'We haven't been out all week,' Scorpius said. 'We wanted to go and fly this weekend.'

Rose put aside her book (which the boys later thought was a miracle) and turned to look at them.

'I'm sure we'll find something to do,' Rose said but the boys didn't cheer up.

'Like what?' asked Albus.

'I don't know – but,' she added when she saw their expressions, 'I'm sure we'll find something to do.'

As she spoke the rain began to fade away. The boys looked up hopefully. By the time breakfast was over it had cleared up and the sun was making a weak attempt, but an attempt none the less, to break through the clouds.

Scorpius and Albus leapt to their feet and, after a quick goodbye to Rose, they took off to grab their brooms.

Rose shook her head, opened her book back up and muttered 'boys,' before continuing to read her book.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
